Love Potion Spiked
by DuckyFan24
Summary: Spike asks for something special for his birthday to help him get closer to Rarity. Follow them on an adventure filled with passion, despair, romance, and humor. Spike x Rarity.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing my own fan fiction, but I have helped my sister JazzyJasmine24 many times. I am a true pegasister and will love this show forever. I hope you like this and please review if you do. I love making readers SMILE (Pinkie Pie reference)! For new readers, POV= point of view! DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any of the characters.**

**Twilight's POV:**

Where is it? Where is that book?

Oh, where did I put it? I had it yesterday!

I know! I'll ask Spike if he's seen it anywhere!

"SPIKE! Have you seen the Advanced Level of Spells and Incantations Book anywhere?" I yelled up to the top level of my tree house library.

I heard the sound of objects shifting and then little dragon feet pitter-pattering down the stairs.

"Here it is." Said the little purple and green dragon as he waved the book in the air.

"Thanks." I replied graciously as I levitated the book out of his hands and onto the desk in front of me. I flipped the book open and started to read. After a minute, I noticed Spike was still standing next to me wringing his wrists with his claws.

"Is something wrong, Spike? Do you need anything?" I asked with concern.

** Spike's POV:**

I shifted nervously as Twilight waited for an answer.

I took in a deep breath before I spoke.

"Do you remember how you promised me anything I wanted for my birthday?" I asked her. She nodded in reply.

I continued "Well. I decided what I want." As I took a breath, she asked "What would you like, Spike?"

I waited for a minute deciding whether or not to go through with it. Finally I answered "I would like you to turn me into a stallion for my birthday. That is if you don't mind."

I watched her as she thought about it for a while. Then she said "That's fine, but you will need to start earning your own money to buy your own place. There is not enough room for two ponies here."

I nodded and said "Okay! Thank you so much! I'll start earning more money now."

I ran out the door before she had anytime to question me on the reason why I wanted to be a stallion. Although she probably already figured it out.

I started walking over to Fluttershy's house to see if she needed any help with the animals.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. A second later, Fluttershy opened the door and said "Oh! Hi Spike! Come in!"

"Hi Fluttershy. I was wondering if you needed any help with anything because I'm trying to earn money and so I thought I could help everypony." I said once I was inside.

She nodded and then answered "Well, I do need to pick up a dress that Rarity fixed for me. Could you pick it up for me please?"

I nodded and hurried out the door. I started walking fast towards Carousel Boutique.

I knew the way to the boutique like the back of my hand. In fact, I knew every single way to it no matter which way you came from.

I went to Carousel Boutique often to help Rarity with her dress making.

Oh beautiful elegant Rarity. She was easily the prettiest mare in Ponyville. Maybe even in Equestria.

I finally reached the boutique. I opened the door and went inside.

"Who is it?" I heard being called from a different room right before a dazzling white pony with dark purple hair curled at the ends walked in. "Oh! It's you, my little Spikey Wikey. What brings you here?"

I looked into her clear blue eyes as I answered "I came to pick up a dress for Fluttershy. I'm trying to earn a bit of money so I'm doing some odd jobs for ponies."

"Wait one second." She said as she walked out of the room. A second later she came back in, levitating a wrapped up package. As she dropped it into my hands, I thanked her and started to turn around.

"Spikey, do you think you could come tomorrow to help me with an order I have?" Rarity asked batting her long eye lashes.

I started to blush and quickly nodded. She smiled and bid me farewell.

I quickly went back to Fluttershy's house and delivered the dress. She thanked me and gave me 20 bits. **(A/N: bits= MLP money)** I thanked her for the money and went back to the library.

I put the money on the table and took all the money I had in my piggy bank out. I counted the money.

I had 142 bits altogether.

That was almost half the money that I need to buy a house. I knew that a small house cost about 300 bits.

I just hoped I could get all of it by the time my birthday comes around.

**Rarity's POV:**

Ok. There are fifty yards of pink and blue silk, twenty feet of white taffeta, and ten spools of white thread.

That should be enough for the order. I hope it's enough.

I hope I can get the order done on time. I should be able to since spike is helping me.

Only tomorrow will tell what will happen.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did then please review. If you didn't please review and let me know what you didn't like. Either way like or hate I will continue writing. Geek out and forever have duck syndrome!**


End file.
